Niebla nocturna
by Delphos-IZ
Summary: Un misterioso personaje aparece en el Digimundo, muchos se preguntan quien será, puede ser que esconda algo, nuestro personaje se ve envuelto en situaciones que caen sobre el como la niebla..
1. Chapter 1

Nadie le conocía, ni siquiera los digimon de lo más profundo del Digimundo conocían la identidad del Caballero Gris.

De un día a otro aparecía salvando a un digimon, reconstruyendo una aldea, llevando justicia y bienestar, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Es un humano que huyó de su mundo por sus crímenes., solían decir los digimon más suspicaces observando en la fría mirada del "Caballero Gris", dureza y desesperación.

A pesar de ser el salvador de numerosos digimon, estos no podían evitar desconfiar del silencioso.

Los rumores del Caballero Gris se extendieron por todo el Digimundo y muy pronto no hubo un digimon que no supiera de su nombre.

**Leomon; el cazador **

En el Digimundo habitaba un Leomon, que como todos los demás de su género consideraba como prioridad mantener la seguridad y proteger a los débiles.

No hacía mucho había sido controlado por un malvado Devimon, y había tenido numerosos incidentes que le irritaban.

Acostumbraba recorrer el Digimundo en busca de aventura y combatiendo a Ogremon cada que podía. Él creía que su fin era proteger a los digimon y lo cumplía con gran diligencia, pero la suerte le deparaba otra tarea.

Patrullando por el mundo escuchó un rumor poco usual: que había un humano acompañado de un digmon extraño, luchando por todo el Digimundo.

En un principio Leomon ignoró todos los rumores, hasta que le fue imposible, y la curiosidad le llevó al último lugar donde se le había visto; una polvosa aldea cercana al desierto.

Había escuchado que anteriormente una banda de Flarerizamon aterrorizaba a la población, pero al aparecer el Caballero Gris, no había quedado ni rastro de la banda y Leomon lo notó desde que entró.

La aldea era habitada por jóvenes digimon, que vivían en pequeñas casitas de barro, en medio de la aldea había un pozo donde vivía un betamon. Antes de la aparición del misterioso joven los digimon no podían salir de la aldea, las casas estaban en ruinas y nadie podía oponerse a los Flarerizamon que incineraban todo en instantes.

-Era tan alto y vestía todo de gris, venía con un adorable digimon- le dijo a Leomon un Demi- veemon, que se había acercando junto con muchos otros para contarle las buenas noticias.

Eran tantas las cosas que Leomon escuchaba que le era imposible saber cuales eran fantasías de los pequeños digimon, y cuales eran verdad.

-¿Dónde le encuentro?- preguntó Leomon –Puede ser un peligro, un digimon maligno disfrazado.

-No es ningún peligro!-reclamó un Tokomon armando un alboroto en la aldea.

Todos gritaban al mismo tiempo, sin que Leomon pudiera moverse o entender lo que decían.

-Silencio-dijo una voz seca a sus espaldas

-Baba!- los pequeños se callaron al instante dejando que la sabia se acercara al recién llegado, se miraron por unos instantes y Babamon apuntó al desierto

-Ahí esta lo que buscas.

Leomon dio las gracias y salió rápido de la aldea, contento por encontrar el rastro de su presa, mientras Babamon miraba como su silueta se recortaba en el horizonte.

-Espero esté bien.

**La fogata**

No muy lejos de ahí en medio del desierto, caminaba un joven con un digimon , era muy alto y delgado y vestía totalmente de gris. Su cabello estaba tapado por una especie de turbante por lo que solo podían verse sus ojos; azules como el mar.

Era fuerte y su cuerpo se veía algo bronceado por caminar por el Sol, su digimon era alta y delgada, venía al igual que su compañero, cubierta por un manto obscuro.

Caminaron todo el día sin detenerse a descansar.

-Debes estar cansada-dijo el joven mirando a su compañera con preocupación.

-Puedo seguir-dijo ella adelantándose

-No has comido-

-Tu no has descansado-dijo la digimon pensando en lo poco que descansaba su compañero.

-Sigamos- murmuró él y continuaron por las arenas calientes.

Al poco rato se puso el Sol y comenzó a soplar el viento, los mantos grises ondeaban a la brisa, sin embargo ellos no se detenían.

-Pasaremos aquí la noche-señaló el joven hacia una depresión protegida por rocas.

Sin tardanza encendieron un fuego y se sentaron junto al fuego , la digimon propuso buscar comida y lo dejó solo.

Las llamas crepitaban alegremente, haciendo figuras extrañas que se reflejaran en las pupilas del muchacho. Por un momento dejó de oír el viento y mientras contemplaba las llamas oía un murmullo lejano.

_Una risa resonaba suavemente_

_-Ven, mira!, esta precioso._

_-Si seguimos por aquí nos vamos a perder-_

_-Pero mira!_

_La risa era cada vez más hermosa y sentía la calidez de su mano en la suya no pudiendo resistir se unió a los juegos._

Parpadeó y se frotó la mano, por un momento sintió la suave textura de la piel contra su mano. Otro sueño ocupaba su mente constantemente, por eso él evitaba dormir, aunque había momentos en que incluso añoraba el sueño.

Cerró los ojos un momento, recordando la textura de la arena bajo sus pies, la brisa del mar en su rostro y el delicado aroma que la acompañaba. Su rostro venía a él como una estrella, su respiración se hizo lenta y lentamente comenzó a dormir.

La fogata ardía lentamente, la madera crujiendo de vez en cuando , como sus pensamientos que lo consumían lentamente.

Así lo encontró su compañera, quien sonriendo se quitó el manto, lo puso sobre el joven y volviendo a su forma rookie se acomodó junto a él. Arriba en el cielo las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor.

**La noche de las memorias**

Leomon caminaba molesto por el desierto, llevaba días caminando y nada de su presa, serian ciertos los rumores que decían que el joven sabía hacerse invisible? Entonces su compañero sería un Dokunemon, pero los Kunemon, del Valle se lo hubiesen dicho.

Por fin llegó a una zona protegida por rocas y encontró los restos de una fogata, enganchado en una roca había un diminuto trozo de tela gris.

-Por fin un rastro!-dijo Leomon emocionado y comenzó a acelerar el paso dispuesto a alcanzar al misterioso Caballero Gris.

De pronto le cortó el paso una onda de viento, y pudo ver lejos en el cielo un digimon resplandeciente.

Inmediatamente Leomon corrió dispuesto a atraparlo antes de que el brillo cesara, pero este se apago de pronto al tiempo que ocurría una nueva tormenta de arena.

-Diablos! Fue ese maldito-masculló Leomon intentando luchar contra las inclemencias del clima, pero ya era imposible ver donde se localizaba el digimon responsable.

-Estuvo cerca, debí haberme desecho de los restos de la fogata, lo siento-dijo el joven a su compañera, mientras se apresuraban por el desierto.

-No te culpes, yo no lo escuché-dijo la digimon poniéndose el manto gris y apagando el brillo natural de su cuerpo.

-Perdimos toda la comida además-continuó ella moviendo una roca que les impedía pasar.

-No has descansado lo suficiente, estás en peligro, si nos atacan…-

-Te defenderé hasta el final, somos amigos no?-dijo ella con valor

-Lo sé y eso me preocupa, no puedo perderte-contestó él, sus ojos cambiando un poco dejando ver verdadera preocupación y cariño.

Atravesado el desierto encontraron unas llanuras, resultaban familiares, aunque no le gustaría saber por que.

-Wind Valley- susurró la digimon contemplando los pastos y el movimiento de las hojas y flores que flotaban al viento.

En el centro había una roca grande, no más grande que un Monocromon, pero grande como para sentarse dos.

El joven fijó la mirada en la roca…

_-Escuché que en esta época, los bebés digimon vienen a Wind Valley-_

_-Bebés, que hermoso, pero con este viento..-Estornudó con fuerza_

_El joven le puso una manta cerca, aún no se atrevía a ponerle un brazo alrededor._

_Los dos digimon se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron al ver a los jóvenes , luego ellos mismos se sentaron a esperar a los bebés._

_Los bebés digimon se aproximaron, el viento soplaba fuertemente , ella se asustó…_

_Y empezaron a soplar, miles de burbujas rosas salieron volando haciendo un hermoso camino de burbujas que al ser tocadas por el sol creaban reflejos coloridos._

_Lentamente recargó su cabeza en su hombro y el sintió una enorme felicidad , las burbujas rodeaban la piedra , encerrándolos en un aro colorido y espectacular._

-El viento está fuerte, nos conviene quedarnos junto a la roca-dijo la digimon, pero al ver su mirada comprendió todo.

En silencio buscó con que hacer la fogata mientras él preparaba el terreno, entonces encendió él la fogata y ella dijo que volvería en un instante.

Por fin la había visto, el digimon se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido, observo atentamente como preparaban la fogata y cuando la digimon se alejó, se acercó a toda velocidad.

-Eres mío!-

El joven no había notado la presencia de Leomon hasta que este avanzó corriendo con la espada, en un segundo comprendió todo, y alcanzó a esquivar un golpe.

-Eres un mentiroso, muestra tu verdadera forma!-rugió Leomon apuntándole con la espada, sin embargo el muchacho sólo le miró, sin alterarse.

Leomon estaba desconcertado.

-Cualquiera temblaría ante esto, que le sucede, acaso no teme morir?-se dijo el digimon mirando los ojos fríos del muchacho.

Levantó la espada , le miró más de cerca.

En algún lugar había visto esos ojos azules y eso le detuvo por unos instantes, pero convencido de que era un vil engaño, se decidió a atacar.

-Golpe del Rey Bestia!- el golpe pasó rozando al joven, dejándolo en el suelo. Intentó pararse, pero no lo consiguió.

-Que esto sirva de lección para todos los que quieran causar mal-levantó la espada- recibe tu final..

En ese momento un destello encegueció a Leomon y una espada chocó con la suya, se volvió a mirar a su atacante.

Era un hermoso digimon ángel, cuatro alas doradas resplandecían, mientras sacaba otra espada y se plantaba frente al joven.

-Huye!-grito al joven y se abalanzó a Leomon

Este rechazó el golpe y le dio otro más fuerte.

-Por que lo haces por que proteges a ese traidor, personas como él lastiman a los digimon.- Leomon esquivó un golpe y retrocedió.

-Acaso no nos reconoces?, basta Leomon-dijo la digimon extendiendo los brazos para proteger a su compañero que estaba de pie atrás de ella.

-No reconozco a ningún cobarde que oculte su rostro- y a continuación dio un salto, la digimon se apresuró a cubrir el golpe, sin darse cuenta que todo era un truco para acercarse al joven.

El golpe lo tocó ligeramente, se escuchó las telas desgarrarse y por un momento todos guardaron silencio.

La digimon guardó las espadas y miró atentamente a Leomon, quien no se movía , la cara del joven estaba descubierta.

-Así es soy yo-dijo T.K quitándose los restos de tela y revelando su identidad.


	2. Por el camino de Piedras

**ento**

5538574849 **Por el camino de Piedras**

El rostro del digielegido le hizo dudar desde un principio que todo era real, después de todo el había ayudado a los otros en su búsqueda, sin ningún resultado.

Luego de varios años, los digielegidos le habían dado por muerto, Matt incluso había permanecido un mes buscándolo por todas partes.

-T.K. estás vivo?-dijo Leomon casi sin aliento, estudiando el rostro cambiado del joven, ahora era más alto y su cabello un poco más largo. Aún podía recordar la primera vez que se vieron y T.K era un pequeño niño acompañado de su Patamon.

-Patamon?, donde está Patamon?-preguntó Leomon observando al extraño digimon ángel a su lado.

De pronto, como para contestar su pregunta, la digimon volvió a su forma in-training; Patamon.

Esta vez Leomon no podía creer lo que veía, Patamon era esa digimon, eso era desde un principio algo físicamente imposible. Patamon subió a la cabeza de T.K como en los viejos tiempos, y Leomon tuvo una bizarra noción del paso del tiempo.

Años atrás habría visto a los dos amigos sonrientes y jugueteando, ahora lo que veía era un muchacho inexpresivo con un digimon no tan feliz, que además tenía una especie de evolución rara. De la pareja alegre solo quedaban restos.

-Donde has estado todo este tiempo?-dijo Leomon sin poder aguantar la curiosidad, hacia tres años, habían desaparecido misteriosamente y nadie les había podido encontrar.

-En el Digimundo-dijo T. K secamente mirándolo con dureza.

-Los Elegidos han estado buscándote, por que no los has visto

-Por que no quería que me encontraran.

-Que hay de tus padres no has regresado en 3 años al Mundo Humano-dijo a modo de reproche.

T.K no contestó, parecía incomodo sin embargo seguía mirándolo sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-T.K. no ha dejado a sus padres sin saber nada, él también se ha preocupado-defendió Patamon a su amigo.

-Se ha preocupado?, tres años y no ha dicho nada a sus amigos, que ya lo daban por muerto.-ahora era Leomon el que miraba con dureza y enojo a la pareja.

-T.K…. –comenzó Patamon, pero él hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

-Te diré que ha pasado, sólo si tú me ayudas-dijo el joven seriamente

-Por qué piensas que te voy a ayudar?-dijo el digimon molesto.

-Por que yo salvé tu vida, y tú como guardián del Digimundo, sabes lo que necesito saber.-dijo T.K agachando la cabeza en señal de humildad.

Leomon no tenía intenciones de ayudarlo, pero los recuerdos del viejo T. K le hacían sentir pena por el muchacho. Se veía que había pasado por mucho y tal vez si tendría una buena razón para estar en el Digimundo.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, adentrándose en las praderas , nadie decía nada hasta que T. K ordenó un descanso.

Encontrando algunas setas en los pastos, Leomon no pudo aguantar más , y habiendo prometido ayudarle a cambio de respuestas exigió su pago en ese instante.

El muchacho se sentó a orillas de un pequeño lago, sabiendo que era inevitable la discusión , y que sólo así encontraría lo que tanto deseaba.

Patamon se acercó a él como para darle apoyo, el joven tomó aire y al final dijo:

-Que quieres al fin?

-La verdad, que has hecho estos tres años.

Las nubes pasaban lentamente, algo que seguía igual era el cielo azul, y T.K se dispuso a decir lo que tanto había callado.

-Después del incidente, Patamon y yo regresamos al Digimundo, sabíamos que una vez que cruzamos la Puerta, nunca regresaríamos a nuestro hogar, la culpa me perseguía y yo era incapaz de permanecer en casa.

Al principio Matt y los demás hicieron guardias para evitar que yo regresara al Digimundo, incluso se habrían atrevido a quitarme el Digivice si no fuese por Patamon.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que bajaran la guardia y aproveché para volver, al principio Patamon y yo no sabíamos a donde ir. Llegamos a un antiguo y descuidado templo donde nos encontramos con Pharaonmon, él dijo que conocía mis deseos, y que conocía el lugar al cual debía llegar, pero antes debía hacer un par de cosas.

Desde entonces pasamos meses al servicio de Pharaonmon, con la esperanza de que nos revelara con exactitud lo que debíamos buscar.

Hace dos años lo dejamos y decidimos buscarlo por nuestra cuenta sin embargo, las pistas que deja son casi nulas.

Leomon escuchaba como el cambio en T. K se había producido, pero aún tenía preguntas…

-Y la digievolución de Patamon?-

Patamon parecía perturbado, y no pudo evitar taparse los ojos con las orejas, su compañero sonrió ligeramente.

-Usar el digiegg de la Esperanza hubiese sido evidenciarnos, así que decidimos no usarlo, sin embargo, al trabajar al lado de Pharaonmon , aprendimos de las diferentes digievoluciones de Patamon , y así logro evolucionar en algo distinto a Angemon. La digievolución que tú viste, no fue consecuencia de ello.

Sucedió mucho después, cuando viajábamos por la tierra del Lucero, en la lejanía avistamos una biblioteca, no pasó mucho para que llegáramos a ella.-T.K sonrió tristemente y miró tiernamente a Patamon.

-Pensábamos que ahí encontraríamos lo que tanto buscábamos! Nuestra alegría era demasiado grande. Por días revisamos escritos y libros, nadie nunca nos molestó , pues la biblioteca estaba completamente vacía.

Y un día Patamon lo encontró, la respuesta, frente a nosotros, tan sencilla y accesible, pero el mismo escrito mencionaba que se encontraba en un lugar de esa biblioteca llamado "Valhad".

-Y quisieron ir a por ello, supongo..-dijo Leomon sintiendo como el nerviosismo crecía entre ellos.

Patamon asintió levemente.

-Naturalmente, recorrimos la biblioteca hasta encontrar las puertas doradas de Valhad, entramos sin siquiera preocuparnos por lo que había dentro.

-Me imagino que un digimon poderoso o…

-Estaba vacío.. era un cuarto totalmente de oro, que no tenía más que imágenes de digimon que jamás habíamos visto. Buscamos por toda la habitación y no encontramos nada, cuando nos dimos cuenta todo era diferente.-ese recuerdo más que nada era difícil para Patamon, no había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida

_Patamon y T.K buscaban en el cuarto dorado, por todas partes había figuras de extraños digimon._

_-Aquí no hay nada, T.K-dijo Patamon viendo alrededor_

_-Pero el rollo lo decía, aquí debe estar, yo sé que aquí debe estar._

_Siguieron buscando sin encontrar nada y Patamon comenzó a sentirse cansado._

_-T.K vámonos ya aquí no está._

_T.K se veía cada vez más desesperado y para sorpresa de Patamon se dejó caer y comenzó a golpear el suelo._

_-Vamos funciona!_

_Patamon nunca había visto a T. K así , se sintió un poco asustado, y sus pequeños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_-Déjalo, T. K-_

_-Esa es mi UNICA esperanza, lo necesito!-y golpeó con ,más fuerza el suelo._

_De pronto una esfera de luz roja descendió del techo, el digielegido y su compañero se quedaron mudos observándola._

_-Eres tu el elegido?-preguntó una voz_

_-Soy yo-contestó T.K sin titubear_

_-Has sido testigo del Enemigo?-preguntó de nuevo_

_-Si-_

_-Estás listo?_

_-Lo estoy.-_

_Patamon miraba extrañado la luz, de alguna manera le parecía familiar._

_-Veo que eres valiente, pero no estas listo joven elegido-_

_T.K se sintió frustrado y apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en la piel, Patamon se sintió muy triste, jamás había sentido a T. K así._

_-Haré lo que sea, sólo dámela, lo haré, por favor-_

_-No puedo acceder a tu petición, el enemigo es poderoso y tú eres aún muy joven._

_-No importa!, aún dé mi vida lo haré, dime como hacerlo!, no sabes como me siento, no sabes lo que he pasado, no sabes como es estar junto a mi, ahora solo soy una marginado._

_Patamon deseó ayudar a T.K con todas sus fuerzas, pues el podía sentir como sufría, por un momento la voz no dijo nada y el digimon sintió como si tuviera una conversación con alguien de su pasado._

_-Te ayudaré…._

_La Luz se hizo pequeña y se acercó a Patamon, en un segundo se abrió una columna y Patamon desapareció en la luz._

_-Patamon!_

_El piso comenzó a girar y miles de signos comenzaron a girar en torno a la habitación, T.K intentó acercarse a la luz, pero sintió una fuerza que lo obligaba a mantenerse atrás._

_La luz desapareció y apareció una digimon_

_-Quien eres tú?- TK ahora miraba aterrorizado el lugar donde antes estaba Patamon_

_-No temas , Elegido, he venido ha ayudarlos, nuestro enemigo es común.-_

_-Donde esta Patamon?- dijo el chico más que preocupado mirando a un digimon que no había visto jamás._

_-Mi nombre es D'Arcmon, soy una de las guardias del Digimundo , y he venido a auxiliarles, sin embargo no cuento con otra forma de prestarles mi ayuda que tomando el cuerpo de Patamon y tu poder.-dijo D'Arcmon irradiando luz a su alrededor._

_-Cuando volverá Patamon?-dijo TK temeroso de escuchar algo que podría acabar definitivamente con él._

_-Deseas encontrar a tu enemigo?-preguntó la digimon ignorándolo_

_-Lo deseo, pero no puedo dejar a Patamon!-_

_-Si es así , tendrás que compartir con Patamon , este destino..-_

_Un fuerte viento se levantó haciendo que TK cerrara los ojos, de pronto sintió un calor intenso en la mano, cuando abrió los ojos ante el estaba Tokomon._

_-Buscar al enemigo.. encontrar nuestro destino..-_

-Ahora debemos encontrar lo que cuentan los escritos, no es tanto por la culpa que yo haya sentido, sino por Patamon, y por encontrar aquello que perdí-concluyó T.K mirando a Patamon con tristeza, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Leomon, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-Por eso te pido nos guíes a un lugar llamado El Lucero de la Rosa, quizás ahí encontremos lo que buscamos-pidió el joven mirando con auténtica sinceridad a Leomon.

El digimon , que había estado escuchando todo, en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese creído que se trataba de un cuento para bebés digimon, pero no era así, la turbia mirada de TK y la evidente angustia de Patamon, lo convencían de su historia.

-Esta bien muchacho, al Lucero de la Rosa!


	3. Agua y trueno

Un poco más

-Corre!- Leomon, intentaba frenar el feroz ataque , mientras el joven y su digimon corrían por el inmenso patio.

Un rayo de luz tocó la espada del Digimon, lanzándola lejos, T.K y Patamon voltearon a ver como una sombra se posaba Leomon, que yacía en el suelo.

El joven se apresuró a su lado intentando en vano defenderlo, el digimon estaba dispuesto a matarlos.

Patamon digievolucionó en Angemon, conteniendo por unos momentos el rayo de luz que amenazaba la vida de sus amigos.

Mientras T. K ayudaba a Leomon a salir del patio, Angemon intentaba bloquear los rayos que el digimon emanaba. Más de una vez cayó a tierra, pero temiendo por la vida de T. K se levantó, dispuesto a defenderlos.

-Está cerca, la salida está cerca.-

Por fin se podía ver el fin del patio, el muchacho y el digimon divisaron la tan anhelada salida, un paso más y estaban fuera, un paso más.

-T.K rápido!-gritó Angemon combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo con el digimon, viendo como lentamente sus fuerzas menguaban y cedía terreno.

Sin perder el tiempo, el joven se acercó a la salida y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la naturaleza de tan peculiar salida.

Un risco daba continuidad a la salida, abajo una caída de más de 20 metros, les esperaba, coronada con el frío océano abajo.

-T.K- ahora era Patamon quien le miraba, al parecer su poder no había sido suficiente para contener la eminente amenaza que era Lucemon y ahora estaban acorralados entre el risco y la muerte segura.

Pero no se rendirían jamás lo harían, habían llegado hasta ahí después de mucho esfuerzo, habían conocido el terror latente que representaba Lucemon o lo que quedaba de él y ahora que conocían una respuesta segura, no esperarían a la muerte.

Lucemon miró fijamente a T.K, dos pupilas de un azul intenso mirando con crueldad a unas parecidas e igual de frías. Por un momento T. K sintió reconocerse en la mirada de Lucemon, pero la voz de Patamon lo devolvió a la realidad.

Ese era el momento, lo que tanto habían buscado, unos pasos los separaban de la libertad y uno de la muerte alada. Un segundo, un rayo salió de Lucemon directo a T. K y el cerró los ojos, sintió el viento que le cortaba la cara y la velocidad de la caída.

En un instante estaban cayendo por el acantilado , viendo en cámara lenta el horror que arriba se desarrollaba.

Una sonrisa y fue lo último que vio de Leomon, que les deseó suerte con una mirada y en un último gesto de camadería y valentía atacaba a Lucemon hasta su final.

Mientras, T. K caía, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder despertar de la horrible pesadilla que era su vida. Afortunadamente su manto se atoró, en una grieta del risco y pudieron subir, poniéndose a salvo al menos por el momento.

Entonces lo vio, salir descolgado de su cuello, en una gruesa cadena oxidada, y precipitarse hacia el vació, pequeño, dorado y desgastado, el diminuto objeto parecía desaparecer en las tinieblas del mar.

Impulsado por un repentino sentimiento, T. K intentó bajar y sin siquiera contestar a Patamon, que lo miraba con cansancio, se lanzó al precipicio.

Un poco más, sólo eso y lo tenía, sintió como sus dedos rozaban el metal y metió el anillo en su dedo, mientras el mar lo recibía como una criatura de grandes fauces en la obscuridad.

Patamon contemplaba todo esto y sin poder aguantar más , pese a la fatiga que sentía se lanzó detrás de su compañero, esperando poder auxiliarle.

Pero ahora que harían?, estaban en el mar, solos de nuevo, y aunque Patamon digievolucionara, la falta de energía no le dejaría seguir y morirían irremediablemente por el frío.

El joven luchaba contra las olas, intentando quitarse el manto gris que lo aprisionaba y mover las piernas mejor en el mar.

-T.K! aquí!-Patamon se acercó a su compañero que se estaba congelando, pero por más que quiso no sintió el poder de la digievolución parecía que todo estaba obscuro y eso negaba el poder de la digievolución.

Mientras flotaban en las frías aguas, T. K recordó aquella ocasión años atrás cuando Kari y el viajaron al Otro Mundo, en aquella ocasión habían salido gracias a lo que Gatomon llamó el poder del amor.

Sin embargo, un corazón herido parece por tiempo incapaz de amar y mucho menos si no tiene intención de salvarse así mismo.

La piel del joven se veía blanca, y Patamon no sabía que hacer más para salvarle, no podía no tenía con qué, seguro se acabaría para los dos. Morirían igual que Leomon.

Las aguas comenzaron a cubrir poco a poco al joven , y el digimon comenzó desesperadamente a moverlo para que recuperase la consciencia , pero fue en vano, T. K estaba completamente fuera de su mente.

Patamon miró la mano de su amigo que aferraba algo con fuerza, y al mirarlo de cerca se sintió conmocionado, pensó que el joven lo había perdido, jamás había imaginado que el siempre lo hubiese tenido.

-Después de todo es cierto-dijo el pequeño digimon mirando con melancolía y ternura a su amigo, que parecía morir en ese momento.

-Perdón…-el chico susurró débilmente con una voz casi inaudible excepto para Patamon.

-No te vayas, T.K , despierta-Patamon movía la mejilla del muchacho, esperando que reaccionara.

-Perdóname Patamon, hice lo que pude, yo sólo quería…, yo solo quería verte-se dirigió a la nada y apretó una vez más el anillo.

El silencio los envolvió por un instante y una luz blanca los cubrió, no se vio nada más.

Nada

-Patamon!!!-TK se incorporó bruscamente en el lecho mientras buscaba con desesperación a su pequeño compañero

-Calma, él está bien, pero que tal tú?- un digimon ángel lo miraba de un lugar cercano, al parecer lo habían estado cuidando desde que lo encontraran en el mar.

-Cuanto tiempo?-

-Dos días-contestó el digimon seriamente

¿Dónde estamos?- es ningún lugar, estas en la zona vacía del Digimundo.

A continuación el joven se levantó de un salto y miró por la ventana; blanco, miró a lo más cercano y distinguió unas casas plateadas, con absolutamente nada en su interior.

-¿cómo llegué aquí?-

-Buscándolo, nadie llega aquí por error-dijo el digimon con el mismo tono de voz apagado.

T.K salió de la habitación presuroso, para regresar instantáneamente a esta.

-Sabes que de aquí no puedes salir, mira ni siquiera existo yo, solo soy una parte de tu conciencia que te explica las cosas-volvió a decir el digimon sin siquiera mirar a T.K

-¿Cómo?-el joven volvió a salir, sólo para regresar exactamente al mismo punto.

Un cascabel, un leve tintineo rompía el mortal silencio y T.K alcanzó a ver el pequeño resplandor dorado, corrió hacia él.

-T.K, por favor despierta-dijo una voz desconocida

-¿Eres tú?

-Despierta, te necesitan.

T.K se levantó asustado mirando a su alrededor, esta vez no estaba en la nada estaba en un palacio de cristal.

Paredes, cama, pisos y techo, todo hecho absolutamente del fino material.

Se bajó de la cama buscando a Patamon, y en su lugar encontró a Angemon, quien le hizo permanecer en la cama.

-Tranquilo, llevamos un tiempo por aquí,¿ te encuentras bien?-preguntó su compañero forzándole a permanecer quieto.

-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo el muchacho con inquietud por el "sueño" pasado.

-Estamos en un lugar llamado Ice Palace.

El Palacio de Hielo

Construido en medio de la neblina, entre una tormenta de hielo, se erguía el elegante pero sencillo Palacio de Hielo.

Nadie sabía cuando había sido construido ni quien lo había hecho, tan sólo sabían, los que llegaban a entrar que dentro había la estatua de un digimon.

También por alguna razón sólo aquellos digimon tipo vacuna con habilidades especiales podían entrar y los que lo hacían eran pocos, la mayoría no sobrevivía a la ventisca del exterior.

Si bien lo último que recordaba T.K era haber estado en el agua, el despertar en un palacio de hielo lo confundió bastante.

-Algo nos trajo hasta aquí-refirió Angemon ante el extraño suceso – y hasta ahora he encontrado contados digimon, todos ellos ángeles.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y un Piddomon entró pidiendo as T.K se reuniera lo más pronto posible con el Amo.

El joven se levantó, e invadido de una repentina fuerza, siguió a Piddomon por el palacio, pasaron puertas tras puerta de cristal, pero en ningún lugar se veía un alma. Por momentos jurarían escuchar susurros, pero nada más ni una palabra concreta.

Finalmente llegaron a una larga sala, al final había una enorme y hermosa estatua de cristal de Angewomon y al voltear no encontraron a Piddomon.

-Aquí todo sucede así, cuando abrí los ojos me atendieron unos digimon, pero al poco desaparecieron-dijo Angemon intentando calmar la enorme curiosidad de su pareja humano.

Caminaron por la sala, siguiendo un camino iluminado hasta la estatua, que recordaba a T.K y Angemon, de buenos tiempos anteriores.

Y no sucedió nada, ni voces ni movimientos; nada en absoluto, nada.

T.K tuvo una ligera corazonada y sacó el anillo que tan celosamente guardaba.

-Lo tienes aún-dijo Angemon dejando escapar una sonrisa, que a pesar de ser alegre encerraba tristezas.

-No podía dejarlo- contestó el joven acariciando la superficie del pequeño objeto.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?-dijo una voz a su espalda

-¿Lucemon?-dijo T.K extrañado e inmediatamente Angemon se colocó frente a su amigo.

-¿Qué haces en este santuario?¿Por qué me has despertado?-prosiguió Lucemon ignorando la actitud de Angemon.

T.K entonces apartó a Angemon y se acercó, notando como el digimon seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con su profunda mirada azul, que esta vez y para sorpresa de la pareja era completamente inocente.

-¿Quién te ha dado ese anillo mágico?-preguntó Lucemon acercándose más al joven, quien cerró instintivamente la mano.

-Ahh, no quiere decirme, es que se lo has robado a mi hermana-

-T.K no ha robado nada, ese anillo le pertenece.- contestó Angemon con fiereza mirando desafiante a Lucemon.

-Pero que descortés, uno los trae por aquí y como dijo la Señora los cuidamos , todavía no entiendo quién los puso en ese estado.

-Fuiste tú-pensó T.K recordando los eventos ocurridos anteriormente.

Pero Lucemon no pareció notar nada, ni la incomodidad de la pareja, ni la agresividad ni el hecho de que estaban solos. Era como un niño, inocente, curioso y tranquilo.

-Están aquí para aprender, los he traído en consideración a D' Arcmon y por ese objeto extraño que porta el muchacho-una voz femenina hizo eco en el recinto.

-Este no es lugar de humanos-contestó Lucemon sonriente y evidentemente fastidiado.

-No será mucho Lucemon, lo suficiente para que se enfrenten al enemigo.-la voz dijo jovialmente.

-está bien, pero será a mi modo.-dijo Lucemon convencido de haber ganado.

Y ese día sin saberlo T.K y Angemon se encontraron "prisioneros" en el Palacio de Hielo.


	4. Lejos de Casa

**Lejos de casa**

_-Me pregunto si podrás esperar-_

_-Esperaré hasta el final-_

_La calidez de una mano humana, el reflejo de unos ojos enamorados_

Ojos que ya no ves, Caballero Gris?-dijo Lucemon mirando a T.K que yacía inmóvil en el piso.

Desde su llegada al Palacio de Hielo, se había decidido que entrenarían para poder vencer al Enemigo, pero algo nuevo para T.K era que este entrenamiento era sin Patamon.

Aunque al principio se resistía, finalmente los ruegos de su pequeño amigo lo convencieron de tomar ese entrenamiento de años separados.

10 años?, estás loco, jamás llegaré a tiempo.-reclamó el joven a Lucemon cuando este le anuncio la decisión de la Señora.

Lucemon río al ver la cara de genuina preocupación de T.K

-Aquí el tiempo es bastante rápido, es por eso que ustedes en el digimundo no notan más que murmullos.-explicó

-Quieres decir que este no es el Digimundo?.-

-Pues sí y no, es uno de tantos lugares adimensionales del digimundo-

T.K lo miraba como si no entendiese nada, y hasta ahora no había entendido nada. Cuando le preguntó a Lucemon quien era la Señora recibió una risa fría como respuesta, cuando quiso saber donde estaba Patamon Lucemon desapareció.

Después de varios días por fin apareció Lucemon, diciendo que por fin había recibido ordenes de su entrenamiento y lo llevó a …..Una biblioteca?

T.K empezaba a preguntarse si su destino estaba unido al de los libros cuando notó que era una biblioteca un poco diferente.

Todo en impecable orden, los estantes llegaban al techo, repletos de libros en todos los idiomas imaginables.

Y en el centro había un digimon ángel con armadura pesada, movía cada uno de los libros. Sacaba uno y lo llevaba al otro lado, tomaba otro y cambiaba su lugar, así hasta que sonaba una campanilla y se quedaba inmóvil.

El joven se quedó intrigado del por que de la acción, pero su acompañante no estaba dispuesto a explicarle.

-En todo este mecanismo hay algo-fue lo único que dijo y desapareció

-Ah y parece que le tienes mucha afición a esta tira de tela vieja-apareció de nuevo y le lanzó a la cara el viejo trozo gris que antes usaba como capa.

Sin saber por que, T.K se lo colocó y se dispuso a observar al digimon, pasaron varias horas y el digimon hacía lo mismo sin detenerse hasta el sonido de la campanilla.

Finalmente haciendo un esfuerzo T.K descubrió un viejo reloj de oro, y en su centro algo muy familiar..Extrañamente familiar..

Era un pequeño objeto plateado colgando de un hilo, sin embargo lo que fuera, el recuerdo que le traía le hacía querer poseerlo.

Entonces intentó hablarle al digimon, pero este lo ignoró.

-No existo-se dijo el muchacho, moviendo una mano frente al digimon.

Subió por los estantes hasta llegar al reloj, al parecer lo que hacía el sonido era el golpear de un engrane contra el pequeño objeto metálico.

-Me pregunto que sucederá si lo saco- T.K metió la mano al mecanismo y rápidamente retiró el objeto.

De pronto se oyó un chasquido , todo quedó en silencio y obscuridad, ni siquiera era posible ver su propia nariz.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente los estantes, con el temor de caer , cuando un sonido lejano lo detuvo.

Era un extraño sonido de metales que se acercaban cada vez más, T.K se apresuró a bajar sintiendo una especie de pánico que lo envolvía al acercarse el sonido metálico.

La luz volvió, en medio de la habitación seguía el digimon, no se movía, seguramente la causa era el "robo" del objeto, pero tenía un extraño aire de conciencia.

Sin poder aguantar más el joven se acercó al digimon y le preguntó por qué estaba ahí.

No hubo respuesta.

T.K volvió a repetir la pregunta y al no obtener nada decidió buscar una salida. Un leve crujido le hizo voltear a simple vista no parecía nada, pero T.K estaba seguro de que algo había pasado.

Siguió caminando, una leve brisa y su instinto le llevó a desconfiar y se movió hacia la derecha.

En el lugar donde había estado estaba una enorme espada blanca y a su lado estaba el digimon.

Sus ojos azules temblaban al ver que el digimon levantaba nuevamente la espada y rodó por el suelo, si no hubiese hecho eso ahora estaría hecho polvo.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y sin voltear atrás corrió, el digimon parecía moverse más aprisa moviendo la espada intentando darle a T.K

Aprovechando los libreros, derribó uno que aplastó al digimon y sólo entonces T.K se dio cuenta que era una armadura vacía, y que eso significaba..

Las piezas se juntaron y la armadura avanzó hacia el digielegido, quien se ocultó tras un librero.

Un leve corriente le indicó cuando la espada cortó el librero y quedó desprotegido.

-Que sucede?-dijo una voz familiar mientras él corría.

-Detenlo!-gritó T.K asustado al ver que por más que corriera la armadura se acercaba más.

-No eres mi amo-contestó lucemon cruzando los brazos y esquivando un nuevo golpe de la armadura.

Parecía que la biblioteca no tenía fin, sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle y Lucemon sólo volaba cerca esquivando los mandobles de la espada.

-No te dije que tuvieras cuidado con tu curiosidad?-le dijo de pronto mirándolo como quien mira una escena extremadamente cómica.

_Curiosidad?_

_-No te gustaría ver que hay ahí?-dijo una chica sonriendo alegremente ante la vista del lago._

_-Se ve como un buen lugar por qué no vamos?.-_

_-Todo es lindo por aquí , como lo descubriste?-preguntó la chica acercándose más a él._

_-Fue todo por curiosidad..-_

El rumor de la espada se hizo lejano y T.K abrió los ojos, estaba en el suelo, su mente seguía danzando en recuerdos.

Ojos que ya no ves, Caballero Gris?-dijo Lucemon mirando a T.K que yacía inmóvil en el piso.

Poco a poco se incorporó y descubrió que estaba en el Palacio de hielo, en su mano tenía un pequeño objeto plateado.

-Es un silbato?-Lucemon se encogió de hombros mientras miraba el objeto con desprecio.

-Quien diría que era un objeto así el que hacía el sonido-

Nada de lo que decía parecía llegar a T.K quien contemplaba el silbato como si nunca hubiese visto uno en vida.

-Vamos deja eso!-Lucemon dio un manotazo a la mano de T.K y el silbato cayó haciéndose pedazos.

El joven regresó a la realidad, una realidad que aunque por momentos mejor que sus recuerdos, le costaba trabajo entender.

-No te aflijas, esto es sólo el comienzo te prometo, que veremos algo muy divertido-dijo Lucemon sonriendo con picardía y volando hacia una ventana abierta.

**Algo divertido**

La puerta azul, aunque común e insignificante representaba algo aterrador.

De madera y azul , con un enorme número que decía 32-A, parecía traer lo más horrible de su vida en un momento.

Había rogado prácticamente a Lucemon para omitir esa fase de su entrenamiento, pero él se había negado.

-Absolutamente necesario.-había dicho el digimon mientras T.K abría la puerta al Mundo Real.

-Ya son tres años- dijo cuando puso un pie en el vacío caber café donde aparecieron, el joven había sido muy cuidadoso al elegir el lugar.

Desde su desaparición, se vigilaban las entradas y esta no era la excepción.

-Kyoto? Eso está a horas de camino, no pudiste ser más sensible?-dijo Lucemon malhumorado viendo como el semblante del joven permanecía en ese eterno estado de shock.

Era tanta su palidez y extraño su aspecto con esa tela bajo el brazo, que al pasar por una calle concurrida, un niño le dio una moneda.

Humillante..Pero eso no era nada , comparado con lo que estaba por suceder en aquella puerta 32-A.

Ahora estaba ahí frente a frente con su inexorable destino, unos milímetros separaban su dedo del timbre de entrada y lo tocó; una voz masculina contestó desde dentro y la puerta se abrió. Un par de ojos azules, contemplando a otros ojos azules y T.K reunió el valor para decir esas cuatro letras que hacían su nombre.

-Matt-

Fue todo muy rápido, un puño salió de la nada golpeando el rostro de T.K, una ,mano que jamás lo había golpeado, que anteriormente lo llevaba al jardín o lo ayudaba a cruzar la calle.

-Entiendo que estés furioso, he venido a…-un portazo dejo al joven en silencio, que contemplaba tristemente la puerta mientras su rostro se inflamaba.

-Entra ya!-Matt abrió la puerta justo antes de que T.K se fuera y este penetró en la residencia.

Extrañamente organizada y con un toque varonil, T.K esperó en una silla mientras Matt, conseguía unos hielos para su rostro.

-Son años, y ni una llamada! Te dimos por muerto! No sabes como ha sufrido mamá-dijo Matt pasándole la bolsa con hielos.

-¿Cómo está mamá?-dijo sencillamente T.K aparentando calma.

-Casada, se deprimió mucho después de tu huida-continuó Matt tomando asiento junto a su alto hermano menor quien no salía de su sorpresa.

-Has crecido-dijo Matt mirando bien a quien alguna vez fue un niño llorón- también te has endurecido, nadie te dijo que te fueras, todos lo entendimos.

-Ustedes nunca entendieron nada-murmuró T.K sin ver a su hermano a la cara.

-Estuvimos preocupados, tú sabes que no fue tu culpa, no tenías por que huir.-dijo Matt apenado por el cambio de actitud.

-Yo no…-T.K no pudo terminar la frase, sentía como si algo le apresara la garganta, gruesas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro sin que el se percatara de ello.

-Pero ahora estás aquí y eso es lo único que importa-dijo Matt ignorando las lágrimas por respeto a su hermano menor, y se dirigió al teléfono con intensiones de llamar a los demás en casa de los…

-No les llames, nadie debe saber que estoy aquí, sólo vine aquí a disculparme y ya me voy.-dijo T.K deteniendo a Matt.

No estaba en sus planes que todos se enteraran de su visita.

-Él no está molesto contigo-dijo Matt intentando retener a su hermano que se acercaba a la puerta.

-No, pero yo sí, y no puedo regresar hasta que todo esté en paz- T.K cerró la puerta.

-No tienes que luchar solo!-gritó Matt mientras su hermano bajaba las escaleras.

-Lo sé, pero no estoy solo-contestó y luego dijo para sí...: Nunca más.

Gracias a la gente que me lee, por su apoyo y espero que sigan leyendo mi Fic, ojalá les agrade..


	5. verdad o mentira

**Flores y Miel**.

Diez años habían pasado en el extraño mundo de Lucemon, el joven y su compañero digimon estaban por encontrarse de nuevo, pero Lucemon no cedía.

-No sé si estos diez años te han servido en verdad para aprender.-le dijo un día a T.K

-Diez años, no son suficientes para cambiar a una persona.-dijo sonriendo con malicia, sabía que el joven estaba más que harto de su compañía.

-¿Cambiar? ¿Cómo se supone que aprenda de ti cuando eres tú el Digimon que quiso destruir el mundo?-dijo T.K con gravedad, todas y cada una de las enseñanzas de Lucemon le habían servido pero igual le había costado.

-Es relativo, el equilibrio del mundo no existiría sin mí-dijo Lucemon muy complacido

-Eres el digimon odiado entre los divinos-murmuró T.K con desprecio y burla.

Lucemon guardó silencio por un momento recargado en una gruesa pared de hielo, sus alas se extendían por todo el muro como una extraña, pero apropiada decoración.

-Y tú el más odiado de los Elegidos-dijo finalmente casi en un susurro.

Una campana anunció que había pasado el mediodía y fueron conducidos a otro salón, T.K esperaba con ansias el momento.

Este era el momento en que volvería a reunirse con Patamon, pero como 5 años atrás habían dicho lo mismo y no había pasado, no tenía mucha fe en ello.

Incluso había intentado encontrarse con Patamon él mismo, pero fue detenido brutalmente por Lucemon.

-Ahora estás solo, no busques más recipientes para tu miseria!-le había dicho mientras lo apaleaba con su impresionante poder.

La sala estaba iluminada, como la vez en que entraron por primera vez, y ahí en el frente estaba un digimon. Era pequeño y afelpado, con enormes orejas como alas y grandes y amigables ojos azules.

-Patamon!-T.K hubiese corrido a abrazarle, pero temía un poco al puño de Lucemon.

-T.K…..-Patamon sonrió con tristeza y T.K sintió algo helado en la nuca, luego no vio nada.

-Por fin despiertas, hoy el día en que aprendes las verdades y se te ocurre actuar así-dijo la irritante y familiar voz de cierto digimon.

-Patamon..?-

-Patamon está esperándote en la sala, pensábamos que no se te iba a cerrar la herida nunca-dijo Lucemon retorciendo un par de rizos de su rubia melena.

Sin perder ni un segundo T.K se levantó, y verificando que tenía todas sus pertenencias se dirigió a la sala.

Al llegar se encontró con siete ángeles digimon , sentados en tronos dorados y plateados, en el centro estaba Patamon.

-Te esperábamos-dijo un ángel señalando uno de los asientos libres junto a Patamon.

El joven avanzó con paso decidido a su puesto esperando oír alguna burla de Lucemon pero no escuchó nada.

Sin poder evitarlo volteó atrás y se encontró al digimon mirando desde el marco de la puerta.

-No piensas pasar?-le dijo en su habitual tono.

-Entrar a donde no fui llamado?-dijo Lucemon fallando en su sonrisa.

-Como puedes siquiera pensar en dejar pasar a ese digimon?-dijo uno de los ángeles del centro.

-Destructor, vino al mundo tan solo a destruir.-murmuró otro con molestia.

-Es el caos, como permitir a ese demonio entrar aquí?-dijo una digimon de cabello plateado.

Lucemon sólo escuchaba, apoyado en la columna de la entrada, sonriendo de una forma extraña, como si le doliera pero intentara disimular.

-Aprende Elegido, no puedes dejar entrar a tu enemigo-le dijo Lucemon con un dejo de amargura , mirando fríamente a T.K que no dejaba de observar al digimon.

Los digimon llamaron a silencio y todos se quedaron callados, el juicio iba a comenzar, pero T.K no podía dejar de pensar en Lucemon.

Diez años juntos, diez años duros de golpes y risas, de extraña compañía. ¿Qué había de malo que aquel, quien fuera el más vil digimon, escuchara? Si él era el más odiado de los elegidos y había de su dura mano aprendido más de una lección.

T.K se puso de pie y se acercó a Lucemon, quien se mostraba muy sorprendido.

-Que haces?, dejarás ahí a Patamon?-le dijo Lucemon abriendo los ojos descomunalmente.

-Diez años en tu compañía y no te hacen digno de entrar a la misma sala que yo? No merezco ayuda.- le dijo el joven mirando a su terrible maestro con una luz nueva.

Por unos segundos brilló la sala y cuando dejó de brillar el salón estaba vacío, en el centro estaba Patamon sonriente junto con Lucemon y frente a ellos la estatua de una digimon.

-Digno en todos los sentidos de llevar ese anillo- dijo una voz femenina

T.K observó como el anillo brillaba alegremente en su mano.

-Te hemos observado, queríamos saber si eras la persona de quien hablaba nuestra hermana.- continuó la voz con entusiasmo, inundando a los presentes con un sentimiento de absoluto bienestar.

-Tú que representas la esperanza estabas muriendo, y contigo la única salvación de la dama.-dijo Lucemon sonriendo con ternura a T.K

-Mandé a Lucemon para buscarte y cuando te encontró te separó de Leomon, esperando encontrar una respuesta y nos sorprendiste. Después de todo la esperanza aún brillaba en tu corazón y te hicimos entrar a este recinto.-dijo la voz, aclarando sus movimientos.

-Pero Leomon, valió la pena el sacrificio?-preguntó Patamon preocupado por su amigo.

Una nube pálida mostró a Leomon caminando por entre las praderas.

-No teman, hemos comprobado que ustedes son auténticos y se les ha permitido el uso de este anillo.-dijo Lucemon riendo al ver la cara de los compañeros que miraban atónitos la escena.

-Este anillo, es un anillo mágico unido en parte a su legítimo dueño y en parte a otra persona. El anillo que sostienes en tu mano no es el verdadero anillo de Gatomon.-dijo la voz y T.K sintió un vacío.

-El anillo que ves, en efecto es el anillo de Gatomon, pero ha cambiado de propósito siendo este el anillo de otro-continuó la voz explicando la procedencia del anillo, pero dejando a la pareja sumida en sus pensamientos.

**Bandido!**

Hacía varios años T.K había sostenido el anillo en sus dedos con la intención de ponerlo en otra mano. Había sostenido esa pequeña mano y había reído.

Hasta que la vida dio un giro brusco y lo dejó en ese momento del tiempo suspendido, el anillo seguía en su mano, extrañando la pequeña mano.

Vagando como alma en pena, perdiéndose cada vez más, olvidando que su emblema era la Esperanza, dejando enterrados sus sentimientos, en su cuello el anillo.

Luchando en esa capa gris que proyectaba su agitado interior buscando esa luz perdida, y el anillo giraba en su mano, enviando débiles destellos dorados.

Ahora parecía que era el momento de regresar, de abandonar ese triste antro y seguir en el tiempo. Unos pasos y los compañeros estaban en el Digimundo, el eco de la voz y la figura de Lucemon se desvanecían como un tierno sueño.

-Vamos Patamon-dijo T.K envolviendo a Patamon con una cálida mirada, un azul que no helaba sino que mostraba una llama azul.

Volaron Pegasusmon y T.K como no lo habían hecho en años, cruzando el cielo estrellado, acercándose cada vez más al norte donde estaba su destino.

Uno con el viento se volvieron y siguieron acercándose con el corazón en la mano, el frío los golpeaba, pero no apagaba sus emociones.

Por fin luego de varias horas llegaron a tierra, y como era habitual reunieron leña para la fogata. A penas era mediodía pero ya Pegasusmon estaba cansado y T.K prefería descansar, el viaje era largo y tortuoso.

Mientras Patamon descansaba acostado en el césped, T.K decidió buscar algo de alimento y se internó en la espesa jungla.

Alguien seguía sus pasos de cerca; T.K giró a la derecha consiente de que era observado y esperó.

Un joven de cabellos revueltos se le lanzó, T.K forcejeó con el atacante en el suelo, el atacante quiso golpearlo pero los años de entrenamiento habían hecho a T.K más fuerte y con gran facilidad lo descontó.

Se levantó y miró atentamente al muchacho, él lo conocía, conocía muy bien ese cabello parado y esos ojos.

El muchacho se puso de pie y se abalanzó a T.K que ya lo esperaba, hacia años ese mismo joven había intentado golpear a T.K mientras iba a casa de otro digielegido.

-Asesino!, tú la mataste, me la quitaste y luego la mataste!-dijo abriendo un poco las heridas de T.K

-Yo no la maté-contestó T.K muy seguro de sí mismo mientras derribaba nuevamente al joven de un puñetazo.

-La pagarás!- el joven se levantó con sangre en las comisuras de los labios, y aprovechando un descuido de T.K que lo miraba con pena, lo tiró de una patada.

Viendo que T.K aún no se levantaba lo golpeó en la espalda con saña.

T.K giró y le dio una patada en el abdomen, el muchacho se retiró y T.K pudo pararse dispuesto a seguir el combate.

-Esto no se acaba aquí-el muchacho dio un silbido y Flamedramon se acercó-acaba con él!-ordeno Davies

Flamedramon miró un instante a T.K como pidiendo disculpas y ejecutó uno de sus famosos ataques.

T.K sintió como la piel ardía, pero era imposible defenderse, Patamon estaba muy lejos.

Nuevamente atacó hasta que T.K cayó al suelo, de nada servían razones, el joven era muy testarudo.

Flamedramon se preparó para el ataque final, que T.K pensó recibir de pie, Lucemon había hecho de él, un joven duro, que de alguna forma recordaba al amable y orgulloso T.K de antes.

Flamedramon se acercaba a gran velocidad y el ataque fue interrumpido.

Frente a T.K estaba D'Arcmon con la espada levantada, en el suelo yacía veemon

-Basta ya.-ordenó T.K a Davies, que intentaba evolucionar al exhausto Veemon.

Sorprendentemente este se incorporó y evolucionó a X-veemon.

-Mucha es su determinación.-le dijo T.K a D'Arcmon, quien asintió y nuevamente desvió los ataques de su antiguo amigo.

Los rayos casi rozaban a la digimon, pero esta se movía con gracia suficiente como para esquivarlos, los digielegidos gritaban desesperados en tierra.

De pronto para pesar de Davies , D'Arcmon se acercó , y de un tajo terminó la batalla, Demi-Veemon se encontraba inconsciente.

-Esto terminó Davies-dijo T.K y con una frialdad que rivalizaba con la de Lucemon, se alejó de ahí.

Por primera vez en su vida Davies no le siguió, durante la batalla había estado seguro de su victoria hasta que su mirada se posó en un resplandor dorado.

_-Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?-Davies había temido siempre ese momento._

_-Tú eres mi amigo y siempre te he querido, pero..-sus ojos brillaban con gran alegría, que Davies no compartía._

_-Yo siempre te he querido y tú lo sabes-se acercó a ella tembloroso._

_-Tú me amas, pero yo no siento el mismo amor por ti, mi corazón esta unido al suyo y sin él pierdo algo de mí-le dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de él._

_-Mi destino es estar contigo-le dijo Davies abrazándola con delicadeza._

_-No, mi destino me lleva a otro, por que el destino es de dirigir y si lo perdiera..-su voz se quebró y soltándose del abrazo se alejó._

_-Adiós para siempre-Davies se quedó solo, observando como su gran amor se desvanecía en las tinieblas._

Esos recuerdos había llegado a Davies quien escuchaba las mismas palabras una y otra vez, había considerado atacar a T.K mientras D'Arcmon se ocupaba de X-veemon, pero cuando volteó a ver a T.K. el resplandor dorado pareció extenderse y por un momento creyó ver una figura femenina.

La pálida figura recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de T.K y puso sus brazos alrededor del joven, Davies miraba aterrado a la figura que lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Lo siento Davies, no pudimos ganar, pero los buscaremos otra vez.-dijo Demi-veemon mientras el joven regresaba a casa, no era su estilo perder.

-Déjalo, ya he comprendido que no tengo nada que hacer, desde un principio había perdido.-dijo secamente y agachó la cabeza.

Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta y se acercó a su escritorio. Fotografías, viejas fotografías.

Tomó una del escritorio y sin decir nada lloró sobre la fotografía, luego acercó el cesto de la basura y las tiró.

_-Por que sé que mañana me espera un nuevo día-_

_-¿cómo estás tan segura de que te hará feliz?-_

_-lo hará, yo confío en él y así será-_


	6. Entre la Niebla encontré a la Luna

Si este es el último capítulo de mi historia exasperante. Siento mucho que escriba tanto y se les haga pesada la lectura, mi salud ha sido mala y escribo cuando puedo, pensaba ponerlo el dia de mi cumple, pero por obvias razones eso fue imposible.

Espero no este tan mal , gracias por todo su apoyo, quiero ser mejor.ah y si me odian por el final jeje xDD

[bien bien.. quien haya entendido esta subita modificación, por favor no diga nada, por favor..., todo lo demás está igual... jeje

Una oportunidad.

( A tí, siempre pendiente con sus ojos azul cielo de los cambios en los míos color madera; el guardián de mi mirada)

**El Mercado**

Era gris y apagado, T.K pensó que había sido muy acertado llevar su capa, en aquel lugar todo era obscuro.

Mirando a todas partes buscaban a la persona responsable de todo ello, pero no aparecía.

Aquel lugar era verdaderamente extraño, sombras, algo que parecían digimon o restos de digimon, pero no era como lo recordaba, estaba más iluminado y las formas eran más reconocibles.

Un sonido distante hizo que la actividad del mercado se suspendiera, T.K y D'Arcmon miraron y se asombraron al ver que no había ningún movimiento, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a un mismo punto; un balcón.

Blanco como la nada, de figuras simples, un par de cortinas de gasa colgaban opacando un poco la visión.

Ahí de pie estaba ella; cabello castaño y largo, ojos cafés, miraba silenciosamente al mercado, como si todo fuera una especie de sueño.

Sus tristes ojos cafés se deslizaron por la gris homogeneidad, por la espesura de la niebla hasta toparse con un azul.

Era el azul del cielo, un color que no había visto en años, algo que había añorado, pero no lo recordaba.

El joven la miró como si fuera una aparición, sus ojos temblaban de una forma extraña y quiso acercarse. Dio un paso y se perdió la figura cerrada, cientos de brazos o cosas parecidas lo sostuvieron y mantuvieron atrás.

De pronto y como si hubiese amanecido, salió una luz intensa del balcón y las formas se hicieron definidas, acto seguido se cerró la ventana y la joven se movió con el suave tintineo de un cascabel.

-Kari-, alcanzó a decir T.K, y por un segundo creyó ver una mirada de reconocimiento.

**Un día perfecto.**

Le había costado mucho trabajo llegar ahí, y ahora no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, debía entrar a esa fortaleza y debía sacarla, debía llevársela, debía….

-Calma, no puedes desaparecerla de esta tierra así, ellos viven de su luz.-dijo D'Arcmon intentando tranquilizar al digielegido que daba vueltas cerca de un alto muro.

-Así es, no se puede entrar sin ayuda-dijo una voz familiar, y Gatomon se acercó a ver de cerca a T.K

Parecía cansada, pero de alguna forma sonreía con alegría, cosa que T.K jamás había pensado.

Aquel día había sido lo que él habría llamado un día perfecto; el almuerzo, el lago y los anillos.

Dos perfectos aros dorados hechos a semejanza del anillo mágico de Gatomon, un dedo perfecto para el anillo de T.K; el anillo que contenía la esperanza y el amor.

El viento parecía conocer el secreto cuando se encaminaron al lago, pero el joven no escuchaba más que la voz de Kari.

Nuevas memorias, nuevas experiencias, era lo que cualquier persona hubiera deseado, era demasiado, tanto, que incluso Kari había olvidado que era ese lugar.

No vieron cuando la niebla apareció, cuando abrieron los ojos ya estaba sobre ellos, como una enorme masa mortal.

Y tomó a Kari, T.K intentó por todos los medios liberarla, finalmente sin poder hacer nada por ella dejó que Gatomon se marchara con la obscuridad, quedándose solo. En su mano el auténtico anillo de Gatomon y un fragmento del de Kari.

Ahora estaba aquí y Gatomon le ayudaba a entrar.

Dentro del palacio, era un verdadero laberinto, obscuridad y confusión. Sus peores memorias parecían tomar forma a cada pasillo y sólo el anillo dorado de Gatomon parecía iluminar el camino.

-Debe faltar poco-dijo D'Arcmon observando como el anillo brillaba con mayor intensidad, parecía que habían caminado horas, pero no llegaban a ningún lugar.

Finalmente un brillo débil respondió al brillo del anillo y Gatomon gritó:

-Kari!-

La luz se encendió iluminando la estancia y la vieron. Cubierta de telas coloridas y joyas doradas seguía sentada sin mover ni un músculo.

-Kari…he venido por ti-dijo T.K sintiéndose torpe, pero la muchacha ni siquiera parpadeó, parecía una enorme muñeca con cabellos largos y pestañas pesadas.

-Ha estado así desde entonces-dijo D'Arcmon acercándose a revisarla.

**La luz del final del corredor**

-Recordarás hace años que Kari y tu viajaron a otro lugar?, ese punto del digimundo donde todo era sombras?-dijo Gatomon acomodando el manto alrededor de la chica.

-El mar?-contestó T.K mientras caminaban en busca de la salida.

-Si ese lugar, donde no había luz, los seres eran regidos por un dios digimon y vivían en la miseria, pero un día sin poder aguantar, pidieron luz.-Gatomon miró atentamente la obscuridad.

-Su dios, decidió dar lo que pedían y tomó a la única luz que conocían-dijo Gatomon, y T.K sintió un escalofrío que recorría su espalda.

-Se negó al principio, pero con el tiempo no pudo más, su cuerpo no estaba hecho para soportar eso, con el tiempo dejó de quejarse hasta que llegó a este punto.-dijo señalando a Kari que no movía ni un solo músculo.

T.K miró a quien había sido toda su vida el objeto de su cariño y la abrazó, todo esto había sido por su culpa, y merecía cada uno de los golpes que le dieran.

Salieron al frío de la obscuridad, sintiendo que cada vez era más extraño el misterioso silencio.

Kari dio unos leves pasos y de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, antes T.K había temido que estuviese muerta; por el frío de su rostro.

Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a T.K

-¿Quién eres tú?-

Poco a poco sintió el frío, mientras miraba a través del azul de sus ojos como lo miraba y con auténtica curiosidad preguntaba quien era.

-Takeru…T.K me llamó-dijo fríamente mientras intentaba hacerla caminar, por el camino que trazaba el anillo mágico.

-T.K, eres antes del Señor o después?-preguntó Kari buscando con la mirada algo entre la obscuridad.

-Señor?-T.K no había alcanzado decir eso cuando un estruendo espantoso lo detuvo, sintió un empujón y vio a D'Arcmon frente a él.

¿Qué era? O ¿Quién era, T.K prefirió no saberlo. Era una masa enorme y gris, viscoso y aterrorizantes, sus colmillos relucían como hielo ante la débil luz del anillo, al principio parecía un digimon que se podía manejar con sus habilidades pero más tarde comprobaron que el era la obscuridad.

-_No te llevas …..al ….Sol-_pareció murmurar con una voz entrecortada y silbante, Kari pareció reaccionar y miró aterrorizada a la enorme masa de obscuridad.

La enorme mole se acercó a Kari, pero T.K se plantó en medio.

-No!-D'Arcmon sonrió felizmente y una luz envolvió su cuerpo. La luz deslumbró a la bestia por un momento y no se atrevió a moverse.

Patamon reapareció y a su lado de pie se encontraba D'Arcmon.

-digievoluciona-dijo T.K y una luz envolvió a Patamon quien se transformó en Seraphinmon.

Sin perder ni un instante más los digimon iniciaron una lucha encarnizada, T.K luchaba con todo el corazón, sin perder de vista a Kari quien parecía mirarle con más interés.

-No más pesadillas-susurró la joven y un pequeño objeto en su mano comenzó a brillar, los destellos de los anillos iluminaron todo el lugar, mientras los tres digimon , ahora en su más poderosa forma de ángeles luchaban contra la masa de malignidad.

De la nada comenzó a fragmentarse el mundo haciéndose un enorme vació que se tragaba todos los pedazos de materia.

-Vamos Caballero vuela!-dijo D'Arcmon , mientras daba un nuevo golpe a la masa gris que parecía reducirse.

Su rostro sonriente le dio confianza a T.K. Fue la última vez que la vieron.

**Cuando vuelo junto a ti.**

_Siento que no pasa el tiempo y se acaba la vida_

_Y en un suspiro recuerdas que seguimos aquí._

_Poco a poco nos vamos acercando, sin voltear_

_Ni titubear_

_Escuchas mi voz?_

_Es la mía o la del viento gris?_

_Puedes ver mi rostro?_

_Es el mío o la pálida luna, que me lleva atrás?_

Mientras yacía en sus brazos Kari no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. A lomos de Pegasusmon T.K la había cargado, y como en las historia que leían de pequeños la había salvado.

Volaron horas, cruzando el estrellado cielo, recorriendo todas las porciones del Digimundo que parecían estar en paz.

Sintiendo el viento en el rostro y del otro lado la cálida mejilla de su salvador, miró una vez sus ojos azules y creyó ver en ellos tristeza, volvió a verlos y se disiparon sus dudas.

-Quiero quedarme siempre junto a ti-dijo Kari cuando T.K le habló de volver al mundo real.

Sus pequeños ojos cafés destilaban felicidad como no lo habían hecho en años, caminaron por entre el lago donde había empezado todo.

T.K no podía dejar de observar sus ojos de absorber cada cambio con su mirada, había pasado años buscándolos. Sintió su mano en la suya, y se alegró.

Y olvidando por completo sus penas y la dureza de su aventura se internaron en el digimundo.

Meses después Tai Kamiya recibiría de manos de Matt, su mejor amigo, un paquete de fotografías, al sacarlas tembló su mano, y sin poder decir nada sencillamente sonrió.

-Lo logró.-


End file.
